A Job Well Done
by ForbiddenMimic
Summary: Upon completing a job request, an adventuring Pokemon finds her reward includes more than what was listed on the request sheet. My first story here, so feel free to criticize. Oneshot. Rated M for lesbian sex.


"I need to restock my supply of Passho Berries, but the only place they grow is deep within the Great Swamp! There's no way I could survive in there, so can someone collect at least 20 of them?"

Ada set the job request down in front of her and stared at it. Passho Berries weren't exactly common, and she didn't relish having to trek through a muddy swamp to find twenty of them. At the same time, the reward for the job included a fair amount of money. And she really did need the money, especially since her rent was due soon. Not only that, but the Sceptile knew that she would have no problem against the water and ground-type Pokémon that inhabited the marsh.

She sighed. Item collection may not have been her favorite type of quest, but it paid the bills. Ada took the request, folded it, and walked home to gather the supplies she would need for the trip.

Two days later, Ada returned to the town, tired but successful. While she hadn't had much luck on the first day, the next day brought her to a large patch of Passho Berries, and by the end of the day she had more than enough berries to fulfill the request. As she had thought, the Pokémon of the swamp hadn't been a problem for her. Most seemed to avoid her after she beat a powerful Seismitoad. The job had gone better than expected, but Ada had been miserable in the muck of the swamp, and she was happy to be done with it.

Returning home, Ada quickly unpacked before taking a long bath. When she got out of the bath, Ada gathered the Passho berries and went to the address listed in the job request. At the address listed was a small house connected to a shop advertising herbal remedies. Ada rang the doorbell and stepped back, waiting for an answer. After a few seconds, the door was opened by a Delphox in a spring dress.

"Hello?" the Delphox said uncertainly, "Are you from the guild?"

"Yes," said Ada, "I have the berries you requested." Upon hearing this, the Delphox brightened and stepped back reveal a well-furnished interior. "Oh thank goodness. Please, come inside."

The Delphox led Ada to a couch, and offered her a seat. As she sat down, Ada gave the Delphox the bag of Passho berries. The Delphox quickly glanced into the bag before looking back at Ada with a grateful smile. "Thank you so much. Please, make yourself comfortable while I get your reward."

As the Delphox left, Ada looked around the living room. In addition to the couch, the room also had two wicker chairs on opposite sides of a glass table. The walls were lined with shelves that had exotic-looking plants on them, and next to a window was a bookshelf filled with thick tomes with flowery writing on the spine. Connected to the living room was a kitchen that had even more strange plants on its shelves and counters.

The Delphox returned holding a small brown pouch, and handed it to Ada, who accepted it with a small nod. "I didn't introduce myself before," said the Delphox. "My name's Maria." "I'm Ada," said Ada, weighing the pouch in her hand. "Short for Adeline."

"Ada. That's a nice name," said Maria quietly. She nervously rocked from side to side before asking, "Would you like a cup of tea?"

"Thank you, but I really should go," said Ada, rising. "I don't want to impose or anything."

"Oh no, you really aren't!" Maria said hastily. "Please. I insist. For a job well done."

As Ada moved to one of the chairs and sat back down, she watched the Delphox as Maria went to the kitchen. Maria was very attractive, there was no denying it. She was fit and shapely, with a noticeable bust. The spring dress she was wearing helped accentuate her curves in just the right places. As the teapot began to boil, Ada started to imagine what Maria might look like underneath that dress.

The Sceptile turned away, blushing. Ada's attraction to other girls was a secret only she knew about. Any thought that Maria would reciprocate Ada's feelings was pure fantasy. Her body may have been lithe and thin from years of exploring, and earnest men would often state the appealing nature of her butt, but Ada still felt like she wasn't good enough to be with a woman like Maria. _Besides, she's probably not a lesbian anyway. What would the odds of that be?_ Ada thought to herself as Maria sat down in the opposite chair and began pouring tea.

To distract herself from mental images of a naked Maria, Ada asked, "So, what are you going to do with those berries?" "Passho berries are super absorbent," said Maria. "So they make good cooling poultices. It's actually one of my more popular products, so I'm very happy that someone was able to come through for me." Hearing this, Ada smiled shyly, and began to blush again. "Do you like it? Selling medicinal plants?

"Oh yes," said Maria. "It feels nice to be able to sell things that help the hurt or sick. And some of the plants are really quite fascinating." She took a sip of tea. "For example…" The two Pokémon continued talking, with Maria explaining her wares and Ada, in turn, talking about some of her more recent explorations.

When at last their stories were finished and their cups were empty, Ada stood up, thanked Maria for the drink, and walked towards the door. However, she stopped when she heard Maria say, "Wait. One more thing." Ada turned around, only to step back in surprise when Maria leaned forward and gave her a short kiss on the lips. The Delphox withdrew, blushing deeply. "I'm sorry," she said. "I shouldn't have- "

Maria's words were cut off when Ada suddenly embraced her and began to kiss her. After a moment of shock, Maria returned the kiss, her tongue thrusting itself into Ada's open mouth. As the two continued to passionately make out, they backed up until they reached the couch that Ada had sat in earlier. The Sceptile pushed Maria onto the couch, their tongues still weaving around each other in an elegant dance of lust.

On the couch, Ada reached underneath Maria's dress and began to squeeze her supple breast, making Maria involuntarily give a small moan. Ada continued to grope Maria's breast, moving it around and stroking it, all the while continuing to make out with Maria. After a couple minutes, Maria broke off the kiss, moaning loudly. Ada took this opportunity to take off the clothes she had been wearing. Maria followed suit, taking off her dress and undoing the bra underneath. Now naked, Ada and Maria started to kiss with renewed vigor.

Ada laid a hand on each of Maria's breasts and fondled both of them. _They're so round and squishy_ ,thought Ada. _Like soft melons_. As Ada began to play with the right breast's nipple, Maria started to touch herself, pumping her fingers into an already dripping wet vagina. When Ada broke off the kiss to suck on Maria's other tit, Maria's fingers furiously increased their speed. The sensation of her nipples being licked and squeezed, combined with her own masturbation, was too much for Maria. She orgasmed, emitting a high-pitched squeal as her juices drenched her fingers.

As Maria laid on the couch, panting, Ada took the hand Maria had used to masturbate with and began to seductively suck on it. Her long tongue wrapped around the fingers, and Ada gave a contented hum as she licked off Maria's sweet-tasting cum. With her hand clean, Maria and Ada began to cuddle, Ada nestling her head in between Maria's breasts. "Ada?" said Maria between heavy breaths. "I…I think I love you." "I love you too," said Ada, softly kissing Maria's chest. The two remained in each other's arms, both enjoying their partner's warm touch.

After resting like this for a few minutes, Maria abruptly sat up, pulling Ada with her. Before Ada could respond, Maria began to kiss the grass-type's neck. Ada gave a short moan of approval, enjoying Maria's soft, wet tongue against her skin. Slowly, Maria trailed down Ada's body, gently kissing her small breasts and flat stomach before coming to rest at her pussy. She gave it a tentative lick, causing spasms of pleasure throughout Ada's body. "C'mon, Maria," groaned Ada. "Stop teasing me and do it."

The Delphox gave a small giggle before thrusting her muzzle back into Ada's vagina, now licking it quickly and steadily. As her body exploded with feelings of sexual gratitude, Ada grabbed a throw pillow and gave a long, loud moan. Maria didn't seem to notice, her face buried deep in Ada's pulsing vagina, her tongue exploring its thick folds. She continued to eat Ada out, her tongue flicking faster and faster until…

"Ahh!" wailed Ada, as she suddenly orgasmed. The unprepared Maria caught a face full of cum, which she enthusiastically lapped up. Swallowing the last of the cum, Maria raised herself to face Ada and lustfully kissed her. Ada could taste the residue of her own cum on Maria's lips. As Ada sustained the kiss, Maria positioned herself so that the two could begin to grind their clits together.

Maria and Ada made out, tongue touching tongue, only breaking off to moan when the waves of pleasure took hold. Their vaginas pressed against each other with increasing force and speed. Maria gave a moan that reverberated throughout the house and yelled "Ada! I'm so close!" before rejoining her lips to Ada's. Finally, the sexual energy of her partner became too much, and Maria orgasmed. Seconds later, Ada came as well, emitting the loudest moan yet. As their pussy juices mixed on the couch cushions, the two lovers kissed each other tiredly.

After redressing and helping Maria clean the couch, Ada exited her new companion's house. "When can we meet again?" said Ada to Maria, who was standing just inside the door frame. "How about Friday?" asked Maria. "My shop closes at 6, and I know this great restaurant near the town square." "Works for me," said Ada. "Great. It's a date then," said Maria excitedly. She shared a final kiss with Ada before going back inside and closing the door.

As Ada turned to leave, she realized how happy she was. Not only did she have enough money for the rent now, but she also had just found a girlfriend who was incredibly attractive and kind. "I'm so glad I took that request," she murmured as she walked home.


End file.
